No Point
by Paige42
Summary: The Shop Crew are on the trail of a crazy kid with a magic lantern... And it doesn't have genie in it. (Pokes fun at some show staples)


TITLE: No Point   
AUTHORS: PLease send feedback to both, Karen (Coe42) and Sam (Lestrade42)  
RATING: PG-13  
FEEDBACK: We are the scariest writing team ever... Read us, then fear us....  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters (Micki, Ryan, Jack, Johnny, Mrs. Dallion, Rasheed, Lewis etc....) belong to Frank Mancuso, Jr. Kate Brannigan is a creation of Karen. All other are by aliens... maybe..... Jack, get away from the keyboard. Now....  
EXPLANATION: It's the same as the other ones we've posted. Store full of cursed things. Much violence and death. And cute guys.  
  
We were very bored and don't get to hang out by ourselves much anymore. This is the result... Oh boy.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kate stood alone in the warehouse. They had all gone their separate ways... then the sounds started. One crash here, a scream there... All of it left Kate pretty much freaked. And now it was probably her turn. Heavy footsteps sounded above her as the crashes died down. She whirled around, her lantern high.   
  
Light splashed down around her but there was no one there. Light played over the wall, casting shadows that didn't exist. She was starting to think that she was imagining everything. That Ryan had found the luminary, found Micki and made a run for it. Spinning again, Kate heard something skitter across the dirt floor.   
  
Running forward, Kate tripped. Falling to the ground she turned to see what had caught her foot. It was a body. The light from the lantern fell over its face. Kate let out a short scream. It was Johnny. She covered her mouth. Touching the older man's throat, she was relieved to find a pulse. Blood streaked down the side of his face and crusted around a nasty gash on his forehead. "Johnny?"  
  
"Johnny, get the hell up." Kate tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear nervously streaking her face with his blood. Tapping his face lightly with her free hand, she growled, "Get up before that damned kid gets both of us!"  
  
Blue eyes popped open. Pain crossed them and his mouth opened, "Kate?"  
  
"No, I'm the Pope. Get up. You've been hurt worse than this...You'll live... Again. And I want to get out of here before that teeny bopper with an attitude shows up and starts making with the magic lights...C'mon."   
  
"I'm going to...forgive you...just this once because unh," Johnny let Kate pull him up into a sitting position, "I know it's just Ryan's bad influence. Oh, how long was I out?"  
  
"Does it matter? You tripped me. I fell over you. Next time pass out in a corner." Kate pulled him to his feet. "Where the hell is Ryan?"  
  
A shout was heard from above them... "Mickiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!"  
  
"Oh there he is." Kate said with a bemused smile. "Let's roll."  
  
Johnny ran a hand through his hair. "I think we should hold hands. It's dark in here."  
  
"Not now, honey.." Kate bit out sarcastically but she flashed him a smile. Taking his hand, she let him lead for awhile. They moved past the bodies of three of Timmy's victims. The scream had come from upstairs but neither one of them knew where the staircase was.  
  
Kate held the lantern high again. Johnny pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and they stood back to back. "What the hell...?" The flashlight passed across the landing. The steps had been neatly burnt off about halfway up. It was as if someone had forgotten to make it reach the ground.  
  
"I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say this isn't good..." Kate muttered.  
  
Johnny gave her a look. Micki appeared at the top of the landing. Her light beamed down at them. Her red hair was wild. "Johnny!!!"  
  
"Micki??"   
  
"I can't find Ryan or Jack! The little bastard ran us all over the place..." Micki walked halfway down the stairs and Johnny yelled. She shined her light and saw nothing. "The stairs..."  
  
"Have left." Kate told her. "Can you jump?"  
  
"No...Too far." Micki sighed. "This is great." Her eyes widened. "BEHIND YOU!!!!"  
  
Johnny spun around as light fell over them. Kate stayed facing Micki. "I don't want to know. What is it? No, don't tell me. I'm going to die....Again."  
  
Johnny grabbed her arm as Micki started screaming. "Hey you! Big whatever the hell you are! Leave them alone!"  
  
He shoved her underneath the landing. "We have to find that kid...Micki? Find the kid! Find Jack..."   
~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were screaming at him! Why were they always screaming? He was smarter than them. He'd show them...He had the power now. They'd all die. Every one of them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryan Dallion was surrounded by light and fire. It was kinda like being at a weenie roast. Only he was the weenie and that wasn't really good for his ego. The scrawny blond teenager was spinning the luminary round and round. Light and monsters spilled out of it.  
  
"I'm going to get rid of you. Just like Mike and his dumb friends...Greg and Rich. They all made fun of me. Said I couldn't be the DM. Said I didn't know the rules! I know the rules! They...."  
  
"Look, kid, all I want is the lantern thing...Luminary! I need that okay? Because this really isn't um, the best way to handle your problems....Maybe a shrink?" Ryan was no diplomat.   
  
The kid growled and the light formed into a pretty solid looking knight. Ryan was understandably nervous. "Is that a no?" The knight charged him. Ryan ran through one of the rings of fire.   
  
"His head, good sir knight, is worth your weight in gold!" Timmy laughed as the knight circled around Ryan, a trail of fire following behind him. Ryan tripped over a loose floorboard and slammed into the wall. Stars danced before his eyes. Don't pass out, he told himself. Kate will never forgive me if I die... Again.   
  
The knight advanced on him, fire seething from his sword. Ryan pushed himself up, hoping that someone or something would distract him for just a brief second. Micki's scream pierced through the room. The knight turned to the source of the noise. Ryan sighed. "For once, I'm glad to hear that screech."   
  
Ryan pressed himself against the wall, using it as leverage as he launched himself at the knight. He crashed to the ground in front of Timmy. Timmy laughed. "You moron! You can't hit light!" Ryan stood. "No, but I can sure as hell knock you on your ass." Ryan pushed Timmy with barley any effort. Timmy tumbled ass over teakettle. Ryan smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Micki pulled her head out of the large box. Nothing. No rope, no ladders, not a damn thing. Something crunched behind her. Micki spun around holding her flashlight like a sword. God, please don't let me die... Again.   
  
"Micki, it's me!"   
  
"Jack?" Micki's beam hit the old man in the eyes. "Did you find Timmy?"  
  
"No, I heard a lot of screaming and came this way. Where the hell is Ryan?" Jack's own flashlight was pointed at the floor. There were foot prints all over the floor, making it impossible to tell who went where.   
  
"I haven't seen him since we separated over an hour ago. Johnny and Kate are downstairs. There's this huge light dragon showed up and I couldn't get to them. The stairs are gone! Johnny told me to find Ryan."  
  
Jack sighed. "Look, you and I better stick together. Maybe splitting up wasn't the best idea. How can one boy cause so much trouble?"  
  
"One boy and his cursed object courtesy of my uncle." Micki echoed his sigh. "Let's hurry up before we're all turned into charcoal briquettes."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
He'd found the luminary in the attic underneath the porno mags. It was covered in a thick dirty grease, but when he lit the candle inside....Magic. Power. Revenge. It all became possible.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny saw the dragon stare down at them. It's eyes were orange light. It's body was lighter and flames dripped from its nose. Kate blanched, "It's got fire boogers."  
  
"How do you fight light and fire boogers??" Johnny asked in his scared yet sexy voice.  
  
Kate pulled him farther under the landing as the light shot fire snot at them. The floor above them caught fire. "I hope Micki's got asbestos underwear!" Kate shouted, backing up against the wall. Something cool touched her back. She held her lantern against the wall. It was a ladder. "All right! We're going up!"  
  
"Onto the floor that's currently on fire? Why am I nervous??" Johnny asked.   
  
"Because this is a stupid idea. Get up there." Kate pushed him towards the ladder. She resisted grabbing his butt on his way up....Goosing people in the danger zone, not a good plan. She hopped onto the ladder, following him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The first kill was the best. Mark went down so easily as the knight sliced him from stem to stern. Mark fell in two neat slices. Except for the blood that gushed out everywhere. Luckily it had all burned away to an ugly grease stain. No fuss no muss murder.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryan kicked the kid, keeping him down. "How do I stop it?" He demanded. The kid laughed harder. Ryan kicked him again. "How do I stop it??"  
  
"Ha, you are so stupid!" Timmy curled up in a ball still laughing. Then Ryan heard him say, "Kill him." And all hell broke loose.  
  
The knight raised it's sword, hitting Ryan with the pummel. Ryan crashed into the wall and slid down in an unconscious heap. Timmy rolled with laughter and the knight pointed his sword at Ryan's heart.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"I think I heard a thump above us." Johnny whispered.  
  
"Climb faster."  
  
"Why? It could be someone trying to kill us..."   
  
"Not that that's anything new but the ladder's on fire." Kate glanced down as the light dragon continued to burn its way after them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jack saw lights flashing off to the left. "Ryan?"   
  
Micki grabbed a hold of him. He pulled her along towards the light. Hearing a thump, Jack hoped it wasn't Ryan hitting the wall. "Timmy?" She whispered.  
  
Jack waved her silent and walked up to the doorway. A knight stood over a body. It raised its sword and Jack yelled, "Timmy no!"  
  
Following him in, Micki ran to the knight and spotted Ryan on the floor. "Jack, it's Ryan."  
  
"Who are you people?" Timmy demanded. "Why can't you leave me alone."  
  
"Because you're killing people. I can't let you do that." Jack clicked off his flashlight.  
  
"I can do anything. Anything I want. You can't stop me. He couldn't." He pointed to Ryan. "My parents couldn't. No one can. I'm so...Powerful."  
  
"It's not you, Timmy. It's the luminary. It's controlling you, making you do things..." Jack pleaded.  
  
"I'm controlling it, old man. I control everything here." His fingers touched the cool metal of the blazing luminary. The knights and dragons danced around its surface. One spin and they would leap out. They would kill everything in the room. Everything but Timmy.  
  
Micki shoved the knight but went through it instead to the delight of Timmy. "You just don't get it! It's light! You can't fight light! You can't! But it can kill you....Yeah." He spun the luminary and a floorboard flipped up behind him.  
  
Johnny popped up out of the hole and shoved the kid forward. Kate shoved him out of the hole and climbed out after him. Jack shouted, "Johnny keep him down!"  
  
Johnny held the kid to the dusty wooden floor. "Hurry up, Jack."  
  
The knight spun and advance on Johnny. "Jack!!!"  
  
Jack moved as fast as his little old body could go. Kate jumped on top of Johnny, helping him keep Timmy down. Timmy growled, "Knight...kilmph!" Kate's hand went over his mouth.  
  
Jack stomped on Timmy's hand and got the luminary. He stared down at Timmy. "Your wrong, Timmy. You can fight light...with darkness. I'm sorry." Opening the metal door on the side of the luminary, Jack stared at the boy with sad eyes.  
  
Timmy started biting at Kate's hand and screaming.   
  
Jack stared at the tiny light inside. Then he blew it out.  
  
The light dragon shot out of the floorboards and shrieked at them. The smoke from the extinguished candle surrounded it and it exploded into smoke. The knight fell to the floor and faded out. Then Johnny screamed from under Kate.  
  
She leapt up, dragging him with her. His shirt was on fire. Timmy was covered in flames. He screamed once and vanished. Kate and Jack batted out the flames. Ryan's eyes opened, "What happened?"  
  
"The girl scouts got into the moonshine and hey, the marshmallows just went all to hell...We won. Get up." Kate told him, "You probably have a concussion."  
  
"Again..?" Ryan muttered.  
  
"It's a good thing Jack blew out the candle..." Johnny stated. "How did you know, Jack?"  
  
Everyone glared at Johnny. It was like inviting Jack to go on and on about a moral. Jack puffed with pride, "Well..."  
  
"Wait!" Ryan jumped up, "I do have a concussion! Quick! Someone take me to the hospital!"  
  
The girls said, "I'll go" In unison.  
  
Jack sighed, "Doesn't anybody want to know the point to all this? The moral? The corruption?"  
  
"No." They chanted.  
  
The End.  
  
Another object down. Another awkward beginning avoided. Um...yeah. Go to sleep. It's late. Um yay? - The end?  
  



End file.
